Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of generating fusion proteins to be used in cancer therapy, and more specifically, to nucleotide sequences encoding the fusion proteins, wherein the fusion or chimeric polypeptides comprises at least one targeting moiety and at least one immunomodulatory moiety that counteracts the immune tolerance of cancer cells.
Related Art
The immune system provides the human body with a means to recognize and defend itself against microorganisms and substances recognized as foreign or potentially harmful. While passive immunotherapy of cancer with monoclonal antibodies and passive transfer of T cells to attack tumor cells have demonstrated clinical efficacy, the goal of active therapeutic vaccination to induce these immune effectors and establish immunological memory against tumor cells has remained challenging. Several tumor-specific and tumor-associated antigens have been identified, yet these antigens are generally weakly immunogenic and tumors employ diverse mechanisms to create a tolerogenic environment that allows them to evade immunologic attack. Strategies to overcome such immune tolerance and activating robust levels of antibody and/or T cell responses hold the key to effective cancer immunotherapy. More important, the individual proteins and how to create an active chimeric polypeptide with an active tertiary structure needs to be explored.